¿Un Rechazo?
by Megumi-Elric-x
Summary: One-shot que hacia Mikey en sus viajes a la tienda de comic?


Las TMNT les pertenece a sus creadores xD

Ok aquí esta mi Fic, Espero les gusten

* * *

**¿Un Rechazo?**

Aquel día las tortugas no tenían ninguna preocupación, todo iba normalmente solo aquella tarde Mikey había salido para ir a la tienda de comic (era invierno así que podía salir usando un abrigo) pero de pronto se abren las puertas de la guarida

- Kyaaa ¡muchachos! ¡Nesecito ayuda! – grito Mikey agitadamente

Leo, Raph y Don se reúnen y se dirigen donde él

-¿Que sucede Mikey? – preguntó Leo preocupado

- ¿Te encontraste con los ninjas del Pie? – preguntó de inmediato Raph

-No nada de eso – continuo Mikey en tono aflijido – es que… bueno… una chica me está acosando… por asi decirlo

- ¿EHH?

- ¿Como que una chica te acosa? – preguntó Donny

- Sii por internet

(Momento de silencio)

jajajaja

- No se rían

- Pero que estupidez, me voy - dijo Raphael

- ¡Espera! esto es serio, escuchen estaba en un cibercafé y una amiga que conocí hace mucho tiempo en un foro de Comic dijo que yo le gustaba y no ha parado de mandarme mensajes, ¿Qué hago?

- Jeje Mikey – sigue Leo – no te preocupes tanto por eso además ¿desde cuándo vas a un cibercafé?

- Bueno… Desde algún tiempo quería buscar información sobre mis comic así que…

- ¿Entonces jugaste a ser otra persona? – dijo Don

- Yo no hice eso, hablaba normalmente

-En internet puedes ser cualquiera quizás esa chica que te acosa sea una viaja, un hombre o una tortuga mutante jajaja – comentó Ralp

- Ya no te burles Raphael – le reprendió Leo

- Mikey solo dile que no te gusta - dijo Dony

- Pero por cual razón ¿no quiero herirla?

Los chicos se quedaron pensando un momento

-Bien es obvio que no le puedes decir la verdad así que hay que inventar algo como que ya tienes novia – dijo Leo

- No puedo ya le había dicho que no tengo novia y que no me gusta nadie

-mmm... y por qué no vamos donde Abril y Casey ellos quizás se les ocurra algo – musitó Don

- Sii apuesto que a Casey ya lo han rechazado mucho deber ser un experto jaja – continúo Raph

Las tortugas fueron al departamento de Abril y allí le explicaron a ella y a Casey todo el asunto

Jajajaja (risas de Abril y Casey)

-¡Vamos! ¿Ustedes también? No se rian…

- Jeje lo siento Mikey – dijo Abril- Bien, emmm dile que ya tienes novia

- No puedo hacerlo ella sabe que no tengo ¿que mas puedo decirle?

- Pero ¿desde cuándo chateas con esta chica? – preguntó Casey

- Desde hace meses hasta he hablado con ella por micrófono

-¿Enserio? – preguntaron todos

- Sii además ya sabe que vivimos en la misma ciudad

- ¿Y por qué te comunicabas con esta chica por tanto tiempo?- preguntó Donny

- Pues para habar de comic, debatir quien es el más fuerte y esas cosas

- Vaya Mikey el rompecorazones jaja- musitó Raph

- Cállate

- Ya se -dijo Abril- Dile que te mudaras a otra ciudad, no mejor a otro país y que por problemas personales no entraras más al foro

- Buena idea- comentaban todos

- Bien- musitó Mikey – Ahora le escribiré el mensaje,¿ Abril puedo usar tu computador?

- Claro

- Genial, ahora muchachos no vayan a espiar lo que escribo ok

- jaja le escribirás una carta de amor ¿verdad?– comentó Raph

- Ehh noo

- No te preocupes no vamos a espiar – dijo Leo

Luego Mikey fue donde el computador de Abril y empezó a escribir la carta mientras que los demás hablaban en el recibidor

- Yaah a pasado tiempo…, Mikey todavía no termina? – pregunta Raph

- Debe costarle escribir la carta – comentó Donny

- En verdad debe ser una carta de amor jaja– dijo Casey

-Oigan – dijo Leo- ¿y si a Mikey de verdad le gusta esa chica?

- Oh pobre Mikey – dijo Abril

- Vamos no se imaginen cosas, voy a ver si ya termino – Dijo Raph y se levanta

- Raph espera - Leo también se para y los demás lo siguen

Raph entra al cuarto

- Oye, woo ¿es esa la chica? - preguntó a ver una foto en la pantalla

- Rapha te dije que no molestaras

Y los demás entran también

- ¿Esa es la chica a quien le gustas? –Preguntó Casey – esta linda – en la pantalla se veía la foto de una chica de cabello negro largo y liso, tez blanca y ojos verde claro de unos 16 años

Mikey se levanta rápidamente

- Si si, ya no importa ya envie el mensaje vámonos – parecía que Mikey se encontraba triste aunque se esforzaba por no mostrarlo aunque Leo y Don se dieron cuenta

- Oigan – continuo después de sacar la foto de pantalla- tengo hambre ¿vamos a comprar unas pizzas?

- Claro

-Buena Idea

Los chicos se despiden de Abril y Casey y se marchan

El día estaba nublado, hacia mucho viento y soplaba un viento helado

- Démonos prisa quizás cierren la pizzería – comentó Donny

Los chicos asintieron

Mientras caminaban Miguel Ángel dirigió su vista al otro lado de la calle y vio salir de un cibercafé a una chica de cabello negro usando un abrigo celeste, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era su amiga Cheryl , Mikey por mucho tiempo había hablado con Cheryl él escuchaba sus problemas con su familia y ella los suyos, reían juntos, ella siempre se reía de sus chistes y compartían el mismo interés del mundo de los comic, pasaban horas inventando historias de superhéroes, Mikey notó que aquella chica mostraba una mirada triste pero no podía hacer nada, le hubiera gustado seguir en contacto pero tenía miedo de herirla, a ella le gustaban las historias de la Tortuga Titán que le contaba pero aun así decirle que era una tortuga mutante… lo mejor era un adiós definitivo, Miguel Ángel solo la veía mientras ella se alejaba y continuó avanzando junto a sus hermanos.

Fin

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, es mi primer Fic de las tortugas ninjas

se la dedico a Yunuen ya que me dio ánimos de escribilo n.n


End file.
